Tech Web (CivBE)
The Tech Web is a feature in Civilization: Beyond Earth, previously introduced in Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri. Unlike previous Civilization games which featured linear tech trees, the tech web branches off in several directions. Tree Analysis In Civilization V, icons in each technology node are ordered from left to right: Units, City Buildings, Wonders, Revealed Resources, Tile Improvements, Abilities, Projects. Beyond Earth appears to preserve this order, with the addition of a +Affinity Points type, which appears to the left of Units. Unit icons are monochrome and borderless. Building icons have an octagonal border, and Wonder icons have a crescent border. Abilities appear as a star in a circle. Resource icons appear in color in a dark circle. Tile improvements appear borderless, but grayer than units. * Tier 0 ** Habitation (0): Worker unit, Explorer unit, Soldier unit, Old Earth Relic building, Clinic building *** Pioneering (76): Colonist unit, Trade Convoy unit, Trade Depot building *** Planetary Survey (76): Work Barge improvement, Embarkation ability * Tier 1 ** Ecology (80): Miasmic Repulsor satellite, Ultrasonic Fence building, Vivarium building *** Geophysics (190): Geothermal resource, Geothermal Well improvement *** Alien Biology (190): +12 Harmony, Workers can clear Miasma, Worker Miasma Immunity ** Genetics: Pharmalab building, Cytonursery building *** Alien Lifeforms: Alien Preserve building, ability: increase Paddocks food yield *** Genetic Mapping: +12 Purity, The Gene Vault wonder ** Computing: Missile Rover unit, Gunboat unit, Spy Agency building, Network building *** Autonomous Systems: +Supremacy, Master Control wonder, Node improvement *** Transcendental Math: (resource) Signal Fragment (Required for Contact Victory) ** Engineering (80): Combat Rover unit, Thorium Reactor building, Repair Facility building, Titanium resource *** Power Systems (190): +12 Supremacy, +Energy to Geothermal Wells, +Production to Mines *** Defense Grid (190): (building), (wonder) ** Physics (80): Ranger unit, Observatory, Launch Complex, ability: Quarry +1 production yield *** Ballistics (243): Rocket Battery building, Stellar Codex wonder ** Chemistry (95): Laboratory building, Recycler building, Petroleum resource, Petroleum Well improvement *** Biochemistry: Water Refinery building, Petrochemical Plant building * Tier 2 ** Cognition: Neurolab building, Holosuite building, Academy tile improvement *** Collaborative Thought: +Supremacy, Precog Project wonder *** Genetic Design: Gene Garden building, Cloning Plant building, Ectogenesis Pod wonder ** Alien Genetics: +10 Purity, ability: improve Culture output of Biowells, ability: improve Science output of Xenowells ** Alien Sciences: Xeno Fuel Plant building, Xeno Nursery building, Xenomass Well improvement *** Alien Adaptation: +Harmony, Xeno Swarm unit *** Alien Ecology: Miasmic Condenser orbital unit, Biowell improvement ** Terraforming: (building), Floatstone Quarry improvement, Terrascape improvement *** Biospheres: +25 Purity, ability: Improves energy output of Domes, carries over 10% of city's food after growth *** Climate Control: +Supremacy, Weather Controller orbital unit ** Communications: (orbital unit), (building), (building), (Communications Array) tile improvement *** Orbital Networks (657): Lasercom Satellite, Memetwork wonder ** Artificial Intelligence: (building), (building), (wonder) *** Synthetic Thought: +Supremacy, SABR unit, (wonder) *** Swarm Intelligence: +Harmony, (wonder) ** Fabrication (624): Carrier unit, Alloy Foundry building, Magrail tile improvement *** Civil Support: +Purity, (orbital unit) ** Mechatronics: (building), (building), (wonder) *** Mobile Lev: +Purity, LEV Tank unit *** Ballistic Lev: (wonder) ** Robotics: Tacjet unit, (building), Firaxite Mine improvement, Manufactory improvement *** Tactical Robotics (624): +18 Supremacy, CNDR unit *** Swarm Robotics: +Harmony, (wonder) ** Bionics: (building), (building), (tile improvement) *** Servomachinery: +Purity, Battlesuit unit *** Tissue Engineering: +Harmony, (ability) ** Biology: Biofuel Plant building, Growlab building, Dome tile improvement *** Vertical Farming: +25 Purity, ability: +Energy and +Food to Farms ** Organics: Biofactory building, Mass Digester building, ability: +Energy to Generators *** Photosystems: +Harmony, Solar Collector orbital unit, (ability) * Tier 3 ** Social Dynamics: (building, (building), (building) *** Human Idealism: (wonder) *** Human Conservation: +Purity, (wonder) *** Euthenics: +Supremacy, (wonder) ** Transgenics: (building), The Promethean Wonder *** Protogenetics: +Supremacy, (ability) *** Alien Hybridization: +32 Harmony, ability: Allows Units to heal in Miasma ** Alien Ethics: (building), (building), (wonder) *** Alien Domestication: +Harmony, (unit), (ability) ** Planetary Engineering (1657): Borehole building, +Production to Generators *** Geoscaping: +Supremacy, (orbital unit) *** Seismic Induction (1817): +40 Purity, Archimedes Lever wonder ** Field Theory: (building), (building), (wonder) *** Exotic Matter : +Harmony, (wonder) ** Hypercomputing: (building), (wonder), (ability) *** Hyperconductors: +Purity, (wonder) *** Neural Uploading: +Supremacy, ANGEL unit ** Cybernetics: (alien unit), (Phasal Transporter? orbital unit), (wonder) *** Autogyros: +Supremacy, CARVR unit *** Meta Materials: +Harmony, (wonder) ** Astrodynamics: (Deep Space Telescope? orbital unit), (building), (building) *** Orbital Automation: (Orbital Fabricator? orbital unit), (ability) *** Dark Networks: (All-Seer? orbital unit) ** Nanotechnology: (building), (wonder), (wonder) *** Tactical LEV: +Purity, LEV Destroyer unit ** Nano Robotics: +Harmony, (ability) *** Augmentation: (building), (wonder), (ability) *** Surrogacy: +Purity, Aegis unit, (ability) ** Bio Engineering: (building), (building), (wonder) *** Industrial Ecology: +Purity, (ability) *** Biometallurgy: +Supremacy, (ability), (ability) ** Synergetics: (building), (building), (wonder) *** Designer Lifeforms: +Harmony, Rocktopus unit * Tier 4 ** Artificial Evolution: (building), (wonder), (ability) *** Alien Evolution: +Harmony, Xeno Titan unit *** Alien Materials: +Supremacy, (wonder) Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Technologies (CivBE)